


Ride

by saythenamenct



Series: nct one shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Haechan, Idol AU, M/M, hyuck and jeno are boyfriends, hyuck gets back from tour, jeno be jellie bcus of markhyuck, nohyuck for the win, pouting and teasing hyuck, smut huhu, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct
Summary: Haechan had been away with the 127 members for their tour overseas and just got back to Korea a few nights ago. He finally got the chance to meet his boyfriend Jeno, a night later at the Dreamies dorm but the older is ignoring him?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: nct one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Nohyuck most underrated ship that’s it.

Haechan, the 19 year old, skipped gleefully up the steps. He hums a sweet melody as he punched in the code of his second dorm. He swung the door open and breathed in the familiar scent of his lovely abode. The tan skinned teenager removed his shoes and strode through the corridor of the shared dorm, looking forward to meet his members whom he missed.

_**"Guys! I'm home!"**_ Haechan shouted, disappointed that no one was in the living room welcoming him home. He sighed in defeat and plopped down the fluffy couch in front of him. _Are they not home? Haechan sulked._ But his expression soon changed when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he grinned at the sound.

_**"Haechan hyung!!"**_ Jisung screamed, crashing into the older sitting on the couch. Both of the boys giggled at the younger's antics. The rest followed suit and welcomed him home, except, someone was missing.

_**"Have you eaten?"**_ Jaemin asked with a wide smile, happy that his best friend returned home. **_"I have not. What's for dinner?"_ **Haechan asked, brushing off the absence of his boyfriend. **_"We have Korean beef that Jeno,Chenle and Jaemin won."_ **Renjun suggested. The boys agreed and left the cooking to Jaemin and Renjun who immediately went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Haechan took out all the souveniers he bought for his members and distributed them. He chatted for a bit with Chenle and Jisung, before picking up a large box and heading towards the hallway. He passed the rooms and stopped at the end, where he knocked softly before a _"Come in."_ could be heard.

Haechan entered the room, locking the door behind him. He saw a figure sitting behind his computer, pressing the keyboard away with fast movements. He placed the large box on the bed by the door and went towards the figure. _**"Hey."**_ Haechan said, waiting for a response. Silence. He pouted, annoyed that Jeno is ignoring him. _**"Babe.."**_ Haechan patted the older's head, trying to get some attention. Frustrated, Haechan pulled the chair back and squeezed himself in front of the desktop. He then climbed on top of Jeno's lap, settling himself down on the toned thighs.

Haechan looked at Jeno's face but the boy was too focused on the game. He sighed, leaning in and resting his head on the crook of his neck. He breathed in the sweet scent he missed so much. Jeno always smelled like Vanilla and Haechan loves it so much, it calms him down every single time when he missed home.

**_"I missed you."_ **Haechan mumbled on the older's neck. He felt the latter tensing up but relaxing after.

 _ **"Why are you ignoring me?"**_ Haechan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist. Still no response. _**"Are you mad?"**_ He asked again. Still receiving no response, Haechan decided to do the hard way to make him talk.

Haechan began nibbling on the older's skin, leaving wet patches on his collarbone and neck. He kissed Jeno's adam's apple to his jaw and all the way up to his earlobes, where Jeno was most sensitive. Haechan nibbled on the sensitive spot which earned him a grunt from the older. ** _"Ngh"_** Haechan smirked. Of course he reacted. Haechan continued to tease the older until he himself was in pain. He began grinding against Jeno's crotch, leaving a tingling sensation on his body. The tan skinned boy glanced at his boyfriend's face and saw that he was feeling it too, his eyebrows were furrowed together and was biting his lower lip. _Stubborn bitch._

Haechan grinded harder, loving the feeling of ecstasy as both of their hard dicks rubbed against each other. Feeling more aroused, the younger began to strip, leaving him only with his briefs which soon will be removed too. He touched himself with his right hand while palming Jeno's with his left. **_"mmmph fuck!"_** _Thank god i prepared earlier._ Haechan pulled down Jeno's sweats revealing his standing member. **_"No underwear Jeno? Fucking slut."_ **He drooled at the sight, the owner not being the only one he missed.

Haechan grabbed the older's dick and alligned it to his entrance. He slowly sat himself down once he felt like the dick was in position. The pain lasted for awhile but Haechan managed to sink Jeno's dick deep. His hole tighten at the nostalgic feeling. **_"mmfff h-hyung."_ **Haechan cupped Jeno's face, crashing their lips together. Jeno's dick got bigger inside of Haechan at the mention of the title. The younger giggled at the reaction. Jeno's weakness is for Haechan to call him hyung and the younger have been taking advantage of that ever since, especially during sex. Haechan rarely address the older by hyung as they were born in the same year but when he does, its over for Jeno.

**_"F-fuck y-you got bigger."_ **The kissing got sloppier as the couple were desperately eating each other up. At that same moment, Haechan began to move his hips, giving pleasure to their bodies. Jeno was still stubborn, not making a move except returning the kisses. His hands were clenching the keyboard and mouse hard, restraining himself from tackling Haechan all together. Haechan's movements became harder as he found his prostate. **_"S-shit!! Hyung please hold me!"_ **Haechan begged as he became more needy. Jeno groaned and lost his cool. He removed the headphones from his ears and grabbed Haechan's ass, receiving a moan from the younger. _**"AHHHHHH"**_

Jeno rammed into Haechan for a few times before picking him up from his lap and throwing their bodies on the bed. ** _"J-jeno..more!!"_** Jeno removed his shirt as he drooled at the sight below him. Haechan's stomach was wet with precum, saliva dripping down his neck, nipples perked up and most definitely, his dick being inside his lover. Jeno leaned forward and grabbed Haechan's shoulders, supporting himself as he thrusted deeply into the younger. **_"YESSS JENO H-HARDER!!"_** Haechan cried out. He whined as he felt like he was getting closer to release.

**_"Ahh!! i'm c-cumming!"_ **Haechan screamed as Jeno slammed into him for the last time before white semen splurted all over his stomach. Jeno continued slamming into the younger as he was about to cum too. He thrusted harder and harder until he released a load of cum in Haechan's hole with a moan. _**"A-ahhh...hyuckie.."**_

Jeno pulled out from the younger and cleaned the mess with his t-shirt. Although tired, Haechan pulled himself up from the sheets and climbed on top of Jeno's lap again. They stayed in each other's embrace for a minute, just appreciating their presence.

**_"So..why are you mad?"_ **Haechan asked his boyfriend, as he brushed the blonde locks away from Jeno's eyes. A blush crept Jeno's face as he recalled the reason for his silent treatment.

**_"I-i saw a video of your concert. Mark was clinging on to you and the fans were going crazy. I was jealous, i wished it was me and i wished that more people would pair us together."_ **Jeno truthfully said as he rubbed his hands on Haechan's waist. Haechan laughed at his boyfriend's unexpected cuteness.

**_"Silly you. Why does it matter? What matters is us right now being in each other's arms. We're real and the fans' delusions are not."_ **Haechan kissed Jeno's nose, receiving a chuckle in return. _**"You're right hyuckie."** _They shared a longing kiss before confessing their love to each other.

**_"I love you."_ **

**_"I love you too"_ **


End file.
